


Dust Storms [podfic]

by Sab



Category: NCIS
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: For femslash100's remainders challenge #68: dust. 5 drabbles x 100 words each, spoilers through season 3, specifically "Frame Up" and "Bloodbath." (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: Abby Sciuto/Caitlin Todd, Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard, Anthony DiNozzo/Abby Sciuto, Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto, Ziva David/Abby Sciuto





	Dust Storms [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dust Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552) by [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab). 



> Length ~ 3 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yz9k2hvxjun70r8/Dust_Storms.mp3/file)  
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/87iu1f04ozwppha/Dust_Storms.m4b/file)  
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/dust-storms)


End file.
